You'll be in My Heart
by Chlerek
Summary: A short song-one-shot between Chloe and Derek. Chloe get's in a car accident and looses her memory of Derek, Tori, and Simon, plus the twins...Derek's holding on to the hope he has as much as he can for her


**hehe I got another song one-shot I love writing these and just started...I'm thinking probably making a lot of Disney song one-shots between them two.**

**This one is called "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan by Phil Collins my favorite song from the movie...I watched the movie yesterday and cried during this song. between Tarzan and his gorilla mother...I seriously just forgot her name! hehe whoops! ^_^;**

* * *

><p><em>Come stop your crying<br>It will be all right  
>Just take my hand Hold it tight<em>

Derek wiped the tear from his little girl's chubby cheeks. Eliza sniffled and looked up at her father and cooed holding out a small baby hand. He smiled gently let her hold his finger that was enough for her to hold in her tiny hand.

_I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>don't you cry<em>

Derek held back tears, the day he came home from work. He got a phone call saying that Chloe was in the hospital from a car accident and it broke his heart. And he made a vow to himself saying that he will always be there for Eliza and her twin brother Ethan.

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

The day Chloe was released from the hospital they said that she had amnesia and didn't remember anything at all. She only remembered up to when she was 14. But when Tori blurted out saying that she was his wife. Chloe looked shocked but didn't say anything.

From that day forward she tried her hardest to remember. For such a tiny person she was so strong holding it all in. She was scared, nervous, excited at the same time.

Derek wanted so badly to hold her in his arms…but he had to wait he knew he had. Derek wanted her to badly to hold her when she had nightmares but she was scared of him slightly so he let her go.

But he knew no matter what this their bond will never be broken, when a wolf imprints on his mate their bond will always be even more powerful than hate no matter what.

Derek will be there for her no matter what, for Eliza for Ethan also who recognized their mommy instantly when she returned back from the hospital.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

Chloe stared at the sleeping Derek beside him and she knew there was something about him she remembered their first kiss. But she didn't want to tell him just in case his hopes would get up and she got it wrong or something like that.

They both were lying in bed, the twins in their baby cribs beside them. Chloe reached out slowly her hand coming out of the comforter. She grasped the large warm hand that was resting on his pillow.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes unknowingly to her that Derek was awake and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always_

Tori and Simon started stating that she'll never get her memories back it's been months already and nothing so far. Derek ignored them but held on to hope no matter what they say; Chloe will always be in his heart always

_Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

Nobody understood his feeling nobody did. Simon went on with his life losing hope for Chloe it's already been a year and no progress so far. Tori did the same. They didn't trust him. Tori and Simon didn't understand the way they felt for each other.

He knew that this situation was different but deep inside him he knew just knew that everything was going to be all right in the end

_And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

That day on the twin's birthday February 14, Chloe kissed him. He smiled and laughed for the first time freely kissing her as well even though he knew that she didn't remember and didn't do it out for pity but for love. She loved him again and now from and forever they'll always be more kisses like this.

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

Tori and Simon didn't believe him…no matter how much they wanted to but they didn't want to get up hopes again then hit rock bottom.

Derek ignored them but for right now he needed Chloe. They'll see in time Chloe will remember and he will shove it in their faces.

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together_

Chloe fell ill the next month and Derek held strong the illness was growing stronger. The Doctor said that she had rare chance of living. Still Derek held strong, he knew he might not be there for her right now when she was in pain he couldn't do anything.

But he had to hold on to all the hope he had left. The siblings told him to let go when she got sent to the hospital when her condition when critical. Nothing stopped him, he took care of the twins and held strong. They'll show them she'll get better. The twins and Derek will show them together.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<em>

A miracle happened and Chloe recovered with tremendous health and strength. Eliza held out her arms for her mummy. Confused Chloe picked her up and Eliza mumbled "ma, ma, ma, mama." Ethan joined in saying the happy words.

Derek watched as the realization filled in her eyes and she looked up at him and whispered "I remember" the two words he wanted to hear for the past year and a half. Derek cried from joy and held his family in his strong arms.

From now and forever he would keep them safe nothing like this would happen again. She was in his heart all along he just had to hope and pray for her to come back.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<em>

Tori and Simon were in shock when Chloe got her memory back. Derek told her what they said. She was hurt that her two best friends lost hope in her. They didn't speak to each other for a year and a half the exact same time how they left her. They'll feel how much it hurt.

A year and half went by, Tori and Simon were begging for forgiveness and Chloe forgave them. Crying holding them. They sobbed together. They'll always be in her heart forever and always.

Eliza and Ethan looked up at the father and mumbled "dada?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and yes it's a bit cliche and everything too corny too cheesy a bit cliche but that's what makes it more amazing! right? so please comment and review!<strong>


End file.
